Stainless Steel
by AwesomeEyes
Summary: He just thought she was interesting. She just thought he was crazy. Turns out they were both right. "Gaara knew one thing for sure. He had no clue what he was doing." GaaSaku rating might change...might. On Hold until further notice 2013.01.17
1. Prologue

**Im sorry. Im just going to say that right now. I know! Your all screaming at me "FINISH YOUR OTHER STORIES!!!! PLEASE!" But when something comes into my mind, I need to write. So yeah, Enjoy!!! :d**

**Disclaimer: Im only going to do one of these, so listen up. I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this plot. So please dont steal it. I've had enough of that. :'(**

**ps. Just a little note to say that this is a suspense becuase I might not be able to update for a while.**

**Prologue**

It wasn't the first time that he had seen her look at him. In fact, in the last three minutes he had caught her looking at him about six time.

He was wondering what she saw when she looked at him. In Suna, when a girl looked at him, it was usually with a shudder of fear. But her, when she looked at him, her skin on her face with almost match the colour of her hair, which was a strange colour of soft pink. Her green eyes alarmed him. They held no fear, but something that he had never seen when someone looked at him.

It was strange and he didn't understand it. He didn't like things he didn't understand. So when the girl looked at him again, he just ignored her and turned back down to his paper.

_'Impossible questions.'_ He thought with a silent sigh. But he wasn't worried. He may not be smart enough to answer the questions, but he new that this test was about how good they were at gathering information. He moved his hand up to his left eye to make it look like he was just rubbing them in a tired or confused gesture. He cupped his other hand over his test papers. It was like second nature to him. Removing his cupped hand from the paper he looked down with his open eye to see a eyeball made of sand. Then is suddenly disappeared and he new the answers. His sand eyeball had found someone to cheat off of.

He felt her gaze on him again, so he looked up and held her gaze but, after a few minutes, she turned away, this time she looked up to the teacher when the time to take the test ran out and the bell had rang. While the instructor was asking questions and then a blond boy started yelling and then his sister started yelling, it was all just getting annoying.

He didn't even surprise when someone came crashing through the window.

_'Tipical Konoha Shinobi.'_ He thought.

"You getting soft, eh?" She had said to the scarred instructor, who's name he had forgotten.

"Anko, you are a little bit early." The man had said with a sigh as he came around the huge sign that the the lady, Anko, had thrown when entering.

While the too talked his sister came up and sat on his desk that he had been working on. "Gaara, did you find the Exam easy?"

In other words: _"Wasn't the reason obvious?"_

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan!" The blond boy from earlier, started yelling as he made his way over to the girl that had been looking at him. Gaara then noticed that Uchiha Sasuke making his way over to the girl also.

_"So that is his team. I remember now."_ His brother had started a fight with a blond the day before. He didn't think much on the subject when his sister got up and told them it was time to get back to the hotel for the night. As he stood up, he shot one more glance at the pinkette to see her smiling at the blond. Her eyes flickered to him when he moved and her smile grew but she quickly moved her eyes to something else when Uchiha had turned to look what she was looking at. Gaara and Sasuke made eye contact for less then a second then the blond yelled something about ramen and the three were out of his sight.

He didn't know why just the girl - '_Sakura.'_ he reminded himself - caught his attention so. She didn't really have a pretty face. Her hair would probably get her killed because you could spot it miles away, she was oblivious, and she seemed to have entered into the field of being a ninja on the wrong grounds. But for all the cons that staked up against the girl, the pros equalled it out.

She had determination. You could see it in her eyes. And she was intelligent. So intelligent! It made him want to know more about the girl. She just seemed so, enthralling. He didn't know why. She had the potential to be a great ninja if she worked hard enough at it, and if the opportunity presented itself. Some how, he doubted it would.

After he made it to his hotel room and had locked himself in, he opened the window and let the breeze hit his face. He didn't mind Konoha. It was pretty. So colourful and full of life. The view from his window overlooked a stream that ran through the Village. There was a red bridge that ran from one side over to the other. The water that flooded underneath it was shimmering gold in the setting sun. Pretty enough. Most people thought that he was a cereal killer, and in truth, he was, but that never stopped him from seeing the beauty in most things.

As he looked out over the scene in front of him, he watched as the girl from earlier came up and leaned over the railing of the bridge to stare at her reflection. As he watched her, he noticed that she would have to constantly pull her hair behind her ear only to have it fall out again. With a frustrated sigh, she sat down and stared up at the sky, but her back was to him and he found it annoying that he couldn't see her face.

Without thinking, he teleported himself to the ground and started walking toward her. He stepped onto the bridge and it made a creaking sound that made him look down, but when he rose his eyes to the girl she was looking at him with emerald eyes. He just stared at her for a moment before walking closer and sitting on the railing opposite.

Gaara knew one thing for sure.

He had no clue what he was doing.

It was the first time in a long time he felt insecure. He watched as the girl stood up and turned around to look back in the water again. Her hair doing the same thing as before: falling in her face.

"Why don't you just cut it off?" He asked, with much curiosity.

The girl snapped up and around moderately fast and just looked at him. "Uh..."

"Your hair." Gaara said piontedly. "It keeps getting in your face. It could be dangerous in a field of a ninja."

The girl looked at him to the hair and lifted a hand to play with it. It was oblivious that she was fond of her hair. "I know, but I'm kinda in a fight with my rival and hair just came into the fight."

"What a petty thing to fight over." He said with a sigh. "It would be better if you cut it off before the next exam. It will save your life." With that he teleported himself back into his room and looked out his window to see Sakura had a puzzled look on her face.

Yes, she was smart.

**So there you go. You all know this is going to be a Saku/Gaa story right? It will be cute and its all planned out in my mind. No more putting my plans on paper. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it enough for the next Chapter. Dont know when it will come, but I would like some reviews. Please and thank you.**

**Love Eyes!**

**ps. -----------------------------Tempting isnt it?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one is up!!!! Yeah! I dont really know what I want to say in this Author's note so Im just going to say: Enjoy and Have a blast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love Eyes**

* * *

She didn't know why she was looking at him. He wasn't anything special. He wasn't a loud mouth like Naruto, you could easily tell that. He was more of a Mystery-type, like Sasuke.

He's hair was red. He had a tattoo on his forhead. He wore a huge gorde. He was everything that a bad-ass could be. He was everything she wasn't.

She guessed that maybe she stared at him because she was jealous of him, or because he wasn't that bad too look at.

When the first part of the Chuunin Exams was complete and she had lost how many times she had looked over at the red-head, she was dragged out of the Academy by her blond haired teammate, Natuto.

"Aren't you excited to get some ramen, Sakura-chan?" The boy asked with a smiled aimed at her.

Sakura gave him a small smile, "Actually, Naruto, I think I'm going to go on a walk." She said and was about to invite Sasuke to some with her, but then said, "I need some time to think by myself."

Naruto frowned, "Are you sure, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

She smiled again at him, "Yup, but when this is all over, we can all go get ramen together." She said, waving and walked away with the sound of Naruto's yell of joy behind her.

Sakura didn't know what she wanted to think about. She just wanted to be alone for a little bit. As she made her way to her teams meeting place she thought about the upcoming Exam. What it would be like? Where it would be held? How long it would take? Should she take her shampoo and conditioner?

When she finally made it to her destination she leaned over the railing and watched herself in the reflection on the water. Moving the hair from her eyes, she saw a girl. Just a girl. Nothing special other then her pink hair and overly large forehead. She didn't have anything special to offer the Shinobi world. She didn't have amazing tricks like her sensei. No fire jutsu's like Sasuke. No huge chakra reserves like Naruto.

She was just plain old Sakura, with some chakra control.

With a sigh she sat down on the bridge and decided to change her thoughts to something else less depressing.

The red head from the morning and the other day came to her mind. His teammates had gotten into a fight with Naruto and Sasuke about two or three days ago. He had been the one that had released a huge amount of killer intent. The one that had disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared down by his teammate and threatened his life like he was saying "Hi" or something. The one that had introduced himself as Gaara.

A creak to her left made her look up and see the boy that, just seconds before, had been occupying her thoughts. He was looking at his feet like he wasn't sure if he had made that sound of not. When he looked up to met her gaze he walked toward him and sat on the railing that was just across from her. He didn't say anything and neither did she, but it was...nice. She didn't know how to explain it. It was like she could be her true self with him.

Feeling her face beginning to heat up for unknown reasons. She stood up and turned around to look over the railing again, moving her hair from her face again.

"Why don't you just cut it off?" A voice came from behind her.

Turning around, he was looking at her with no expression on his face and for a moment she didn't know if he was the one that had spoken. "Uh..."

He looked at her hair, "Your hair. It keeps getting in your face. It could be dangerous in a field of a ninja." He said, his voice calm.

Without even thinking about it, she lifted her hand and started playing with a lock of hair. "I know, but I'm kinda in a fight with my rival and hair just came into the fight." She said and almost blushed at how stupid that sounded.

"What a petty thing to fight over." He said with a sigh. "It would be better if you cut it off before the next exam. It will save your life." Then he was gone and all that was left was a few grains of sand.

It didn't startle her. She was use to her teacher disappearing and reappearing.

Gaara's words made her think though. He had said that he should cut her hair and that it would save her life if she did. No "Probably save you life" or "Might save you life". It was "Will save you life". It was confusing.

She loved her hair! When do you see a girl walking around with pink hair? Its like seeing someone with green hair, or orange hair. It just wasn't natural. And she liked being unique, to be able to do something no one else could.

But as Gaara had said, it was dangerous, and it might get her killed someday.

As she thought about it, she decided it was time to go home and see her family. When she made it home, the sun was just setting. She smiled and went into her house to be greeted by her mom and dad.

"Hey Sakura, how was the exam? Did you make Chuunin?" Her mom asked as she came into the kitchen where her father was sitting eating his dinner.

Sakura shook her head, "No, its going to be a few more test before anyone makes Chuunin. Today was a written exam. It wasn't that hard."

Her father looked up and smiled, "You'll get there sometime soon, honey." He said and went back to eating his dinner.

Her father was a built and tall man. He worked in construction and had paint in his red blond hair and all over his face. His golden brown eyes were shinning with life and love. He usually stayed silent until someone asked him his opinion. He loved his family and was respected among civilians and shinobi alike.

Sakura's mother was a little bit on the short side. She had red hair that reached her waist and emerald green eyes. She worked as a personal assistant to the Hokage, and part time in civilian school as a Secretary.

Sakura had come out as a cross between her parents. Having her father's skin tone and her mother's eyes. Her hair looked like it didn't know what colour it was going to take. It just decided it was going to be a smash together of both colours.

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair." Sakura said, and almost wished she hadn't.

Her mother stopped dishing up food for Sakura. Her father paused with a food half way to his mouth. "What?" They both said.

"My hair, I think I'm going to cut it." Sakura said again. "Its dangerous to have long hair as a Shinobi. It could get caught and in the way." She turned to her mom, "Will you cut it mom?"

"Sakura, dear, you've been growing out your hair since you were seven years old." She said as she placed the food in front of the pinkette.

Sakura sighed, "I know. But I want to cut it."

Sakura's mom smiled, "Okay, hun."

* * *

It was funny to see the looks on her teammates faces when she showed up at the meeting place with her hair down to her shoulders. Naruto bounced over to her and almost gave her a hug, and stopped himself and just smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Sakura-chan!" He said and then dodged a fist that almost made contact with is head.

Sasuke did a double take. Glancing, turning away, then looking at her again with a shocked look on his face. He didn't say anything, and he got his facial expression under control he just stared into the water like it was nothing.

When Kakashi-sensei showed up, surprisingly on time, he looked at her gave her a eye crinkle and said that it was for the best that she cut her hair.

"Okay," Kakashi said, gaining the attention of the three genin. "I'm proud that you have made it this far. Yesterday's exam was just the beginning. Today will be a much different exam. Be careful. Look after each other, and act as a team. Sasuke, your in charge." Kakashi said, ignoring the cry of protest from the blond. "No matter what the out come of this test is, I am proud that you have made it this far. Now, hurry up, your going to be late."

As the three made there way to the Forest of Death, Sakura was silently thinking about what Ino would say when she saw her hair.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked with his hands behind his head. "Why'dcha cut your hair like that?"

Sakura just shrugged, "Someone told me that it wasn't smart to keep my hair long because it might get in the way or get snagged on something."

"Oh." Naruto said, then smiled a goofy smile, "I think you look amazing with short hair!" This time not missing the smack on the back of the head.

"Idiot." Sasuke said as he kept on walking.

"Sasuke!" the unmistakable voice of Ino came from behind them as they made it to the FOD, as Naruto was now calling the Forest of Death.

Ino came and stood next to the Uchiha that tried to pay her no mind at all.

"Get your hands off him Ino-pig!" said Sakura, a promise of hurt in her quiet tone.

Ino spared Sakura a glance before looking at her again. "You cut your hair? Why did you do that?" Ino demanded stepping away from Sasuke and closer to Sakura.

Sakura glared at the girl, "Its dangerous to wear long hair in the Shinobi world, Ino." Sakura said.

Ino scoffed, "What would you know about the Shinobi world, Sakura? Your the first in your Clan to be one." Ino shot back.

Before Sakura could lift a finger and tell the blond haired girl off, Anko decided it was time to start the test.

"Okay you scumbags! Get your ass's over here so I don't have to yell any louder then I have too." As everyone pushed forward, Sakura had a glimpse of red and brown.

_'Gaara?' _

While Anko was telling everyone about what they were about to do, Sakura took this time to calculate all the information on the people around her as she could.

One: There was this creepy Grass team who's leader had a crazy long tongue.

Two: There was more Sound Ninja then there would usually be in the area.

Three: Gaara was about 6 feet away from her.

Actually 5 feet, 8 inches, and 1.4 centimetres from her.

She was obsessed and she didn't even know why, how, or when it happened.

Four: All of Rockie Nine was there and that creepy guy with those eyebrows was there too.

Five: Ino was still flinging onto Sasuke.

"So, sign these papers and a Chuunin will take you to your gate." Ankofinished her long speach.

Sakura moved forward and grabbed three permission slips. She handed one each to Naruto and Sasuke and went off to find somewhere quiet to think about her signature and the piece of paper in her hand.

She found a tree that was perfect. Channelling chakra to her feet, she started to climb the thee and finally settled into a branch that was closer to the top of the tree.

Did she really want to do this? It could cost her her life. All for the sake of what? A new title. It seemed so...cliche. But what else could she do? She didn't want her team to fail just because she didn't want this.

She signed the paper and then gave out a huff of regret. Could see turn back? No, she couldn't and wouldn't because her team needed her. For once, they needed her.

"Why?"

The voice startled her so much she let out a squeak and almost fell out of the tree. She looked up and saw Gaara standard upside down staring at her.

Finding her voice again she asked, "Why what?"

"Why did you sign those papers?" Gaara said and pointed at them. "It was obvious you did not want to."

Sakura sighed and settled into the tree again, keeping eye contact with the redhead. "So that I wouldn't let my team down."

"You care about them." He said and flipped over so that he was standing by her sitting body.

Sakura nodded, her eyes glancing over to the ground where 50 or so genin were, signing papers. "They are like my family."

A scoffing sound made her eyes snap back to him. "You don't view your team as your family?"

"My family." Gaara said, "Kankuro and Temari are my siblings, but they are not my family."

She didn't understand at first, but then it clicked. "They hate you."

It wasn't a question, but it burned her tongue and she didn't know why.

"The Exam is about to begin." He said and she stood up to stand at his side. "I will see you at the tower." And he was gone.

She sighed. This was going to be a long five days.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done! Okay. I know this one is a little different and there are alot of unanswered questions in here. But its a suspence right? haha thats my excuse anyway.**

**Love AwesomeEyes**

**ps--------------------You know what to do!**


End file.
